Hungary and the Dinner
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: It's obvious to everyone that Germany and Italy like each other, and it's only a matter of time before they get together. Hungary decides she has to take time into her own hands. Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy; Hungary/Belgium


_A/N: This fic is both Hungary/Belgium and fem!Germany/fem!Veneziano. Just a heads up for my dear readers~ _

_Hetalia is not mine_

_

* * *

_

"Germany! Germany!" Italy yelled and threw herself at Germany's back.

Germany turned around just as Italy hit, causing them to collide and land on the ground painfully. Italy didn't seem to realize just how suggestive their position was and sat up, still on top of Germany, and began babbling, her hands moving a mile a minute.

Hungary, having come around the corner just in time to watch the collision, couldn't help but notice how Italy's movements were causing her to rub against Germany, and just how alarmed Germany seemed. But then, almost just as quickly as their collision, Germany's look turned to one of discomfort, and then she was bright red and twisted suddenly, knocking Italy off.

"I have to go!" Germany stammered and jumped to her feet, stiffly walking away, still as red as could be.

"Ve… okay," Italy said sadly, watching her walk away. Germany never turned around, and so never saw the look of pure dejection on her face, but Hungary did. Hungary had seen the whole thing, and the wheels in her head were spinning.

Italy and Germany were always together, to the point where certain Nations (definitely not Hungary, of course not) had a pool going for when they would actually make a relationship official. But something seemed to prevent them from getting together, and it was starting to annoy Hungary, since they were so perfect for each other. And Italy deserved to be happy after that Holy Roman Empire left for her war and never returned. It had been centuries, and Italy bounced from meaningless relationship to meaningless relationship, but it was time for her to find someone more stable, someone who could make her happy. And Hungary was determined that Germany was that someone.

Not that Germany wouldn't benefit from a relationship with Italy, as well. Italy was one of the few Nations who could and had put up with her neuroses and could bring her fully out of that awkward emotional shell Prussia raised her in. Hungary felt a little sadness rise in her at the thought. Prussia had done well in raising Germany, yes, but there was still a social barrier there, and it was affecting Germany's relationships.

It was time for it to be put to an end.

"Oh, Italy~," Hungary called, and danced over to her.

Italy looked up, and Hungary could see faint tears at the corner of her bright, shining eyes, and that just furthered her resolve to get them to _talk_ to each other and find a middle ground. Germany couldn't keep running for ever.

"Hungary?" Italy asked, curiosity evident in her voice. Apparently, Hungary had zoned out.

"I'm having a dinner with Belgium next week," Hungary told her with a smile. "I would love it if you and Germany joined us."

Italy's eyebrows furrowed. "A double date?"

"Yes! It'll be fun," Hungary exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "My house, next Friday, ok?"

"But Germany and me aren't dating!" Italy protested but Hungary waved her protest off.

"It'll be fine," Hungary chirped. "I'll see you then!"

* * *

Hungary cooked a wonderful meal of goulash and dumplings; Belgium brought the beer. Italy showed up with wine, but everyone was surprised when Germany walked in carrying a cake that looked very obviously homemade.

The dinner started off well. They had a lively discussion about the antics of some of their fellow Nations at the most recent meeting, and then fell into a comfortable lull. Then Hungary winked at Belgium and it all changed.

"So how long have ya been together?" Belgium asked, waving her spoon between Germany and Italy.

Germany choked on a bite of her goulash and Italy looked sad briefly before smiling, shaking her head, and brightly telling Belgium, "Ve~ we aren't together."

"Oh," Belgium looked away momentarily but then turned back. "I'm sorry, I just assumed! You're always spending time together and you're so perfect for each other!"

Germany had finally gotten over her choking fit, but Italy continued before she could say anything. "It's fine~! You didn't know."

Belgium nodded and returned to her goulash, which signaled Hungary.

"Germany," Hungary said sweetly.

Germany felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, Hungary?"

"What do you look for in a significant other? Do you have your eye on anyone?"

Germany flushed and looked down at her food. "That's… really none of your business," she told Hungary. And really, what else would she say? That Italy was the one for her, but there was no way she would ever go for someone like Germany? She wouldn't say that in front of Italy.

Hungary laughed. "Alright then. Italy~?"

Italy's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth. "Huh?"

"What about you, dear? What are you looking for in a partner?"

Italy pushed a dumpling around with her spoon, watching as it dipped under some of the vegetables, focusing on that and thinking about Hungary's question. "Someone who likes Italy very much," she finally said, though Hungary noted that she was quieter than usual. "Who brings her food when she doesn't have any to eat, and who tries to make her happy even though they look really funny doing it and someone who is willing to love and put up with Italy for a long time and who is really fun and…" she trailed off, giving Hungary a bright smile. "And I know that that someone is out there for me."

Hungary couldn't hold back a frown, and saw that Belgium was mirroring her across the table. "Oh, Italy," Hungary began, reaching out and taking Italy's hand into her own, giving a comforting smile. "I'm sure there is somewhere out there for both you and Ger—"

"Italy, will you be my girlfriend?" Germany shouted suddenly, red as could be. Then, without waiting for a response, she pulled away from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, that happened a lot faster than I expected," Belgium commented into the silence that followed.

Italy stared at the kitchen door in shock, and Hungary gave another squeeze of her hand and let go. "What do you think, Italy?" she asked her gently.

"I… need to talk to Germany," Italy said seriously. Hungary nodded and released her hand, allowing Italy the chance to run into the kitchen after Germany.

Hungary let out a sigh and picked up her spoon, calmly taking another bite.

"So, what do you think is going to happen next?" Belgium was wearing a weary smile.

"I think we wait and see what Italy says and hope for the best. I just hope Italy will be happy," Hungary managed a half-smile. How long were they going to take?

Belgium nodded and glanced towards the kitchen. "Germany, too."

"Mhm," Hungary murmured. She put her spoon down suddenly and stood, moving over to Belgium and embracing her in a hug. "Thanks for supporting me."

Belgium laughed at that and leaned over to leave a kiss on her arm. "What are girlfriends for?"

The door to the kitchen opened then and Hungary and Belgium watched as Germany and Italy walked out, hand in hand, bringing the cake with them.

"Hungary~," Italy sang and danced over to the table, dragging Germany along. Germany stumbled slightly, but managed to keep the cake more or less level. "Germany and I are going to try dating!"

Hungary straightened and smiled at them. "Good for you. I hope you two will be very happy."

"Thank you," Germany told her sincerely, and placed the cake onto the table. "Would anyone like a piece of cake?"

Belgium let out a cheer. "I'll get the beer!"

Hungary stepped out of the way so that Belgium could move and gestured towards an adjoining room. "Let's move to somewhere more comfortable. Go ahead and take the cake in there, Germany. We'll be there in a minute." Humming, she picked up the bowls and took them into the kitchen.

Belgium hurried over and took two of the bowls from Hungary, dropping them into the sink, stepping out of the way to let Hungary place the last two bowls down.

Hungary let out a sigh and rolled her head, cracking her neck. "Alright, are you ready to go back out there?" she asked and turned around, jumping in surprise at how close Belgium was.

"You've been spending all evening on those two," Belgium fake-whined and pouted, leaning in even closer to Hungary who instinctively took a step back, stopping against the sink counter. "Why rush? Let them enjoy their time together and let me spend some time on you."

Laughing, Hungary reached out and put her arms around Belgium. "That sounds lovely to me," she murmured, then gently pulled her in for a kiss.

Neither of them noticed Italy peeking through the door, wondering just what was taking them so long. Giggling, Italy carefully closed it, returning to Germany.

"Do they need any help?" Germany asked, frowning at the door.

"Nope~" Italy sang and bounced over, settling herself in Germany's lap. "I think they're going to be a little while~." She grabbed Germany's arms, wrapping them around herself.

Germany smiled and leaned her head against Italy. "Then I suppose we have no choice but to wait."

Hungary and Belgium returned from the kitchen not too long later, both slightly red and more tousled hair than they'd been at dinner, to find that their guests had fallen asleep holding each other.

"Isn't that just adorable?" Hungary asked and Belgium nodded. "We weren't gone that long, though…"


End file.
